


Bloody Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking Sooner or Later, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Vampire Otabek Altin, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Vampire Yuri Plisetsky, Wingman Phichit Chulanont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Victor enters Yuuri's small flower shop, Yuuri never expected to have his life turned around unexpectedly. Who is Victor, and why does Yuuri have a feeling he has met the man before?





	1. The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I'm reposting the first chapter of this after finally getting it edited. Please enjoy and the next chapter shouldn't be far behind :)
> 
> This was inspired by the manga Koyoi wa Kimi to Chi no Kiss o. It will have many of the same elements, however I am putting my own twist to it as well.

Twenty-five-year-old Yuuri Katsuki breathed a sigh of relief as he hoped Miss Minako was the last visitor that day to his small flower shop. The Asian male had created the small shop, _Katsuki Flowers_ , two years after his family had passed away in a car accident in their small hometown of Hasetsu, Japan. At the time of their accident, Yuuri had been in Detroit finishing his business degree and competing in male figure skating when he had been informed of the tragic news. The news couldn't have come at the worst time; he was about to enter the final stage of competitions, working on completing his final courses for his degree, and had lost his childhood pet only two months prior.

Because of the combined funeral expenses for his parents and older sister, the onsen that had been in his family for generations had to be sold to a family friend that Yuuri knew would be able to continue the legacy of the business. Thanks to their agreed settlement, Yuuri had been able to complete the remaining of his courses back home in Hasetsu and earned his degree by completing the remaining of his classes online. Shortly after that he had been able to open a small shop that he could call his own.

 _It was all worth it in the end,_ he thought to himself as he cleaned up the countertop from his prior job. _I mean, I saw myself assisting Mari with the onsen after returning home. We always thought we would take over for our parents someday and continue the legacy of the family onsen. I would handle the business and financial portions while she handled everything else…_

His musings were interrupted as he heard the familiar ring of the doorbell posted over his door, indicating another arrival to his shop. He groaned internally as he turned around to face the new customer. Yuuri felt himself doing a doubletake as he took in the most breathtaking man he had ever lay eyes on. The man was tall, probably a good few inches taller than himself. His hair, which was the shiniest silver he had ever seen, was wound up on top of his head in an intricate messy bun. Yuuri couldn't see the man's eyes due to his designer sunglasses. The man's skin was pale, almost as if the man had never set one foot in the sun. His presence gave him the feel of a model or an actor, which Yuuri found strange because no one of that caliber even showed up in the small ocean town of Hasetsu, or even his flower shop for that matter.

"W-Welcome!" he greeted the stranger as the male glanced around the shop. "What can I do for you today?"

The man's gaze finally landed on Yuuri, which made the Asian man freeze right on the spot. Even behind the sunglasses, Yuuri could swear he felt all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as the man continued to stare at him through the lenses. Yuuri could feel the man roaming his eyes over him, as if he was surveying him. The man smiled and pulled the glasses off, his eyes never leaving Yuuri. Behind the glasses bore eyes the color of the ocean.

"Hello," the man greeted, his accent extremely thick as he attempted to speak with Yuuri in Japanese as he reached the counter. "Do you happen to speak English?"

"Yes, I do," Yuuri replied to the stranger.

The man clapped. "Perfect! I find the Japanese language so difficult and was worried I would struggle with the locals here. Glad to find that is not the case," he said happily as he leaned onto the counter to look at the his nametag. "Ah, Yuuri. Did I say that right?" Yuuri nodded. "How interesting. My half-brother also goes by that name, but his is spelled Y-U-R-I. What a coincidence!"

Yuuri smiled at the man as he happily glanced around the shop again, probably taking in the assortment of flowers Yuuri had to offer. "By any chance, do you happen to deliver flowers yourself?" the man asked as he turned his attention back on Yuuri, piercing him with a sharp gaze and causing the male to get a cold chill down his spine.

 _Run! You must run now,_ a voice echoed in his mind, leaving him confused. Why should he run away? The man before him didn't seem like a threat.

Yuuri gulped as he pulled out his planner. "Um, y-yeah," he answered as he looked at his schedule nervously, his hands slightly shaking for no reason. "I usually deliver during the last couple of hours of my workday. What can I do for you?"

"I would like a dozen roses," the stranger replied as he slipped his hand into his back pocket, pulling out a thin black leather wallet and retrieving a piece of paper from it. He placed the paper on the counter in front of Yuuri. "I need them delivered to this address daily."

Yuuri nodded as he wrote down the customer's orders. "How long would you like the deliveries to last? And do you have a specific color of rose you prefer?"

The man shook his head, causing small strays of hair to come loose from the bun. "Any color will do, I will give you free reign of that since you are the professional here. As for the length of time, I would like to set it up for a month starting tomorrow. Once I see how you work, I might change the agreement." He leaned on the counter once again, his face just a few inches from Yuuri's.

"Okay, I should be able to deliver your order by five each day. Would that be fine?" Yuuri asked, knowing his face was reddening since he could see out of the corner of his eyes his glasses fogging up. The man was quite distracting when it came to his beauty. Damn him.

"That sounds perfect, _moya zveda_ ," the stranger answered as he slid his glasses back on and walked to the front of the shop. He turned and smiled blindingly at Yuuri. "I eagerly await seeing you again tomorrow."

And with that, the stranger opened the door and exited the shop.

* * *

"What the...this _can't_ be the right place..."

Yuuri let his chocolate brown eyes roam over the abandoned Nikiforov mansion, which to his knowledge had been abandoned for decades from the stories his father had told him and his sister when they had passed by it during their trips out of Hasetsu. The mansion was a two-story home that probably was once beautiful and majestic in its time. Hell, even with it being abandoned the structure itself was still nicely done and intact. The mansion had at least a dozen bay windows that would probably give any gazer a perfect view for miles. The front of the property looked like it used to be a grand garden, probably adorned with many plants and greenery that could entertain anyone with a green thumb. Near the entrance was a gravel driveway that circled around a majestic fountain of an angel with its wings spread as it was ready to soar into the skies above.

 _Why would he send me to an abandoned place,_ he thought to himself as he looked around the property. The front of the large iron gate that seemed to surround the entire property was open, so he entered through there as he looked around at his surroundings. _Or maybe it really isn't abandoned. Maybe he just moved in? Would that make him a relative of the family that owned the place before?_

He walked up to the door, grabbing the brass metal knocker and rapping it against the door. Silence greeted him, which was to be expected. _I am at a supposedly abandoned home after all_. He looked around, wondering if this was just a setup. Maybe the stranger and his friends had heard about his situation from one of the old geezers that never knew how to keep their mouths shut and wanted to laugh at the local man with no family and thought this would be the funniest thing to do. He ran a hand through his raven messy hair, not caring now the state it was in since he planned on returning straight back to the shop after this and locking up before he headed to his apartment at the top level of the building. All he wanted to do was get out of his work clothes and slip into something comfortable and relax for the rest of the evening. _Maybe I can call Phichit and complain to him about this most wonderful day I am having. I'm sure he'll get a hell of a kick out of it._

The door creaked, startling Yuuri from his thoughts. It swung open fully, however no one was on the other side. Yuuri was staring into nothing but darkness.

 ** _Welcome back_** , an accented voice whispered in his ear from behind him. He startled and looked around quickly, however no one was there.

_Great, have I gone crazy and started hearing voices now?_

"H-Hello?" he said into the darkness of what he could guess was a hallway.

A voice greeted him a few seconds later. "Welcome Yuuri. If you don't mind, can you bring the flowers into the room straight down the hall you are facing? I'm a little restrained now and cannot come to the door to grab them myself," the stranger's voice from the day before echoed.

"Y-Yes..." Yuuri answered as he stepped into the mansion, shutting the door behind him as he did so. He walked down the dark hallway, the only light being provided by the candles that hung on candle holders. He wished he would have left the door open for some better lighting. After a couple of feet, he made it to the end of the hall. Hesitantly, he opened the door and walked inside...freezing on site.

The stranger who had come into the shop yesterday was standing with his arms crossed and watching as two others sat at a round table, five dice laying on the surface between them. One of the men that was seated was a beautiful blonde whose hair fell into one of his blue-green eyes, which were almost the same color as his customer's own eyes. _He is probably his half-brother he mentioned yesterday_. Like his brother, he had pale skin, a thin long frame, and long legs, which were wrapped around the legs of the chair that another man occupied. The other man was olive-toned and had dark hair that was cut into an undercut. He was stocky, muscular in the arms and chest, and seemed slightly shorter than the blonde male. They all regarded him with curiosity in their eyes.

_Run! You must run now!_

There were those words again, echoing inside his mind. He turned to leave, to _run_ as the words and his instinct were screaming at him to do _,_ but a hand caught his arm, stopping any further movement. Yuuri turned around and caught sight of the stranger from the day before looking at him with confused eyes. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Aren't you here to deliver my roses?"

Yuuri blushed, forgetting the reason why he was here in the first place. "I'm so sorry!" he said as he shoved the roses in the stranger's arms, avoiding looking him in the eyes because he was embarrassed that he had made such a fool out of himself. "I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me..."

"It's fine krasivaya," the stranger replied as he handed Yuuri the money for the flowers. "I would feel the same way too, coming into a place like this without a knowledge of what to expect. I'm sorry if we scared you, but they were in the middle of a game and I couldn't leave because I only know the rules."

"Game?" Yuuri asked, looking at the table again.

"Yahtzee," the other two replied simultaneously as the blonde rolled the dice onto the table, rolling out a full house onto the surface between the two. The other scowled at the outcome of the roll. "Ha!" he exclaimed, the accent noticeable to Yuuri. "How's that loser?"

"That's twenty-five points," the stranger informed his brother before turning his attention back to Yuuri. "Again, I am deeply sorry that we startled you. It won't happen again, I promise. I'll see you again tomorrow?" he asked Yuuri as he directed Yuuri out of the room and him back to the front door.

"Um, yeah. I'll be here around the same time," Yuuri replied, his insides flipping because of the closeness between the stranger and himself.

"Good," the stranger said, holding out a hand. "My name is Victor Nikiforov, by the way. I figured you should know my name since we will be seeing quite a bit each other over the next month."

Yuuri nodded as he accepted the hand, a shiver running through him as their hands made contact. The stranger's skin was cold, almost as cold as ice, like he had had his hand in a freezer for hours. "Yuuri Katsuki."

"Yuuri Katsuki," Victor said, testing the name on his tongue. "What a beautiful and strong name for such a stunning man. Well then Yuuri, I shall see you tomorrow."

And with that, Victor closed the door, leaving Yuuri standing there for a few moments staring at it with shock on his face at the man's word. The only time he had ever been complimented on his looks was from Phichit, but those words were coming from his best friend, not one of the most attractive men he had ever laid eyes on.

Victor felt familiar to him, like he knew him from somewhere. But he didn't know where.

He knew one thing: the man was a _mystery._

* * *

Victor walked back to the sun room, closing the door behind him as he did so. He looked at his brother Yuri and his lover Otabek, who were both looking at him with the same question in their eyes. They knew eventually Victor would find _him_ again. He could tell that they had figured out by now that the florist might just be the one he was looking for.

Yuri was the first one to speak, flipping his blonde hair from his face and pushing it behind his ears. "It's him, isn't it?" he asked as Victor took a seat at the table.

Victor nodded, resting his head on his folded arms. He gazed at them with sparkling eyes. "Yes, he has finally returned again. He now calls himself ' _Yuuri_ ', but spelled differently from yours, Yurochka. I swear, every time he returns, he comes back looking and acting different than the last time I've seen him. He is extremely stunning this time around."

"Pfft, whatever. He looks like a pig this time around if you want my opinion," Yuri scoffed, not happy that they both shared the same name this time around.

Victor growled at his brother warningly. "I do believe I did not ask for your opinion, brat."

"I agree with you Victor. He always comes back a different person than he was the last time. I look forward to his development this time around," Otabek commented as he pushed away the foot that Yuri was trying to wrap around his ankle under the table. The blonde had been teasing him all day relentlessly. He wasn't going to give in to his lover's attempts to arouse him right now, he was not in the mood for the blonde's antics after acting like a spoiled brat. "When will you start _pursuing_ him?"

Victor smiled as he picked up a rose from the bouquet Yuuri had arranged, the flower withering before their very eyes until it was nothing but a shriveled-up piece of plant. Briefly his oceanic eyes were replaced with blood red ones as he sat up, regarding his companions as he answered, "Immediately. My _hunger_ is becoming unbearable. I don't know how much longer I can take it."

* * *

"…And then I stood there I bet you at least ten minutes just staring at that damn door," Yuuri moaned into his hands as he heard his best friend's cackle emanate from his laptop speakers. He had immediately texted Phichit as he was leaving Victor's residence demanding they talked as soon as he was able to.

"Yuuri!" the man yelled as the florist watched the man grab his stomach. "I love you but come on! You had a fine piece of man standing in front of you, obviously flirting, and you didn't do anything!? I'm appalled! I did not tell you about all those tricks for nothing!"

Yuuri scowled at the Thai man. "Phichit, how long have you known me? You know I'm not that type of person! Plus, your lessons on flirting suck to be completely honest."

Since Yuuri was going to college overseas, he had opted to move in and board during his duration of school instead of renting his own place. Luckily for him, Phichit Chulanot, another foreign student from Thailand, had also been scouted two years later by the same man who had scouted him for figure skating. Before his family's death and the end of his career, Yuuri had taken Phichit under his wing and had become close to the male. He was like a whirlwind of energy. The conversation never stopped between the two of them. Phichit was obsessive over anything social media related as well as he had an abnormal love for anything that had to do with hamsters (however, it wasn't like Yuuri could talk since his love of poodles was just as abnormally obsessive).

"That's cruel," Phichit feigned hurt as he ran a hand through his raven locks. The tanned male's grey eyes regarded Yuuri with interest as he said, "At least tell me you got his name?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yeah, his name is Victor. Victor Nikiforov."

Phichit smiled wide and his eyes took on a gleam that made Yuuri wonder what he was up to. "How nice. Not only is he hot, you're gonna get to bang a foreigner as well. Why Yuuri, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Phichit!" Yuuri yelled as he threw a piece of popcorn at his computer screen. "I am not going to bang him! Could you be any cruder?"

"And can you be any more of a prude?" Phichit quipped back, sticking his tongue out playfully. "But seriously, you deserve to be happy Yuuri. I have never seen you with anyone for as long as I have known you, and it's beginning to worry me."

"I know. But it's not that easy for me. I just got myself back on track. How am I supposed to start dating someone when I still feel like such a mess?"

Phichit sighed. "I know buddy. You aren't a mess, even if you feel that way. All I'm saying is if someone shows interest in you and you are interested as well, you should go for it and see what happens. Who knows, you might have your life changed because of it."

* * *

_He was running through an alleyway, the cold cobblestone biting into his bare feet as he sprinted down the long walkway. He had to get to him before the villagers did. He had to tell him what he felt. They had to run away together._

_He rounded the familiar corner that would lead him straight to the pathway that led to the mansion...and stopped dead in his tracks._

_The villagers surrounded the outside of the home and many were walking in and out of the entrance. His view allowed him to see the side of the house. He watched as the window opened and a figure with familiar blonde hair jumped out, landing in the trees of the nearby forest with ease and grace. He never looked back as he disappeared in between the trees at a speed that was not possible by humans._

"I have slayed the beast!" _a voice yelled from the entrance. He let his gaze wander back to the entrance of the home. The mayor of the town was there, a bag in his hand that was soaked with a red substance. He didn't need to think twice for him to realize it was blood._ "I have the beast's heart! He will pursue us no more! We are now safe again from this monster's wrath and hunger!"

_The crowd of villagers cheered, drowning out his cries as he dropped to the ground with his name on his lips._

* * *

Yuuri woke with the chills still running through his body. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes as he let the vivid dream wash over him. It had all felt real; the coldness biting at his feet, the feel of fear radiating through his body. He opened his eyes...and froze as he took in the state of his body.

He had only gone to bed with a pair of comfortable yoga pants, no shirt and no boxers. His pants were currently hanging around his ankles. His skin on his lower body was sticky with semen and sweat. His cock was wet and a bit red from overuse. Had he done this while he was dreaming? He didn't recall having any sexual dreams that would have caused him to be in this state.

He got up from the bed, shaking his head as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and clean himself up. If he would have turned around, he would have seen a familiar face watching him as he made his way to the bathroom.

The face smiled in accomplishment as it licked its lips before disappearing into the night.


	2. The Scent of Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say about this chapter, though there is some non-con mentioned at the end of this chapter, if that makes anyone uncomfortable.

Yuuri grimaced as he looked up at the clock that hung above the doorway. It was fifteen minutes to four; he usually left to do his deliveries twenty minutes after four, that way he had plenty of time to get them done before dusk. He fidgeted with the sleeve of his long-sleeved shirt, feeling his anxiety build up as he thought about the day's deliveries. He usually loved doing deliveries, especially when it came to his older customers who couldn't pick up their orders.

He was _not_ looking forward to the delivery to Victor.

He had been feeling trouble about the other man ever since he had fallen back asleep the night before. After returning to bed, he had had another dream, this one a lot more vivid and intense than his prior one.

He closed his eyes, going through the dream again from the night before.

* * *

_He was laying on a huge bed, the mattress's softness radiating through his bones. The satin sheets caressed his bare skin as he writhed his body against them. His hands were tied with maroon scarves on the bed posts, making him unable to grab at anything for leverage aside from the metal headboard that he could reach. He wrapped his slender fingers around the metal bars, needing any leverage he could get as the waves of pleasure hit him hard._

_His body shuddered as an intense pleasure surged through him. He knew he was nearing his climax. He looked down to his lower body, a familiar head of silver locks bobbing up and down on his cock as he swallowed it whole into his wet cavern. He moaned as the man between his legs brought him the best pleasure he could ever experience. He arched his back from the bed as his climax reached him, the pleasure that he was experiencing the best he had ever had before._

_As he came down the man's throat, he couldn't help but moan the man's name that was bringing him pleasure. The only man he would ever sleep with. The master of his pleasuring and his body._

"V-Victor!"

* * *

With that name still on his lips, he had awoken with a start. He sat up straight and wiped the sweat beading on his forehead; he could also feel his shirt clinging to his back. He sheets were drenched and ruffled, sign of him tossing and turning while he was sleeping.

Yuuri didn't know where that dream had come from. It had felt so real, like it _had_ happened to him before. But that was _impossible_ , wasn't it? He had never met Victor until the day before, so there was no way he could have had a vivid sex dream like that with a man he barely knew.

He blew off the dream, thinking it had only occurred because he was a sexually frustrated twenty-five-year-old who hadn't found the right one yet and had anxiety issues that could bring down any person who even showed interest. It was just his body's way of dealing with meeting an extremely attracted man that he felt attracted to.

Looking up at the clock again, he noticed it was five minutes before he had to close so he could do his deliveries. He sighed, standing up and began the process. The sooner he could get the deliveries done...the better.

* * *

**To Phichit**  
Phichit, I can’t do his delivery.

**From Phichit**  
Bro yes you can! Where’s the brave katsudon who pole danced last year with Chris!?!? You can totally do this!

**To Phichit**  
PHICHIT! We promised not to discuss that again ಠ▃ಠ

**From Phichit**  
But Yuuri! You did so well つ´Д`)つ

**To Phichit**  
(ó﹏ò｡) Goodbye Phichit!

**From Phichit**  
You can do it Yuuri! I’m rooting for you to get laid tonight!!! I want all the dirty details later tonight (-_☆)V

**To Phichit**  
…

* * *

Yuuri stood at the door of the mansion for a few minutes before he gained the courage to knock on the door. He had saved this delivery for last, that way he would be able to go straight home after just in case encountering Victor again had... _aroused_ him in any way.

He heard the click of the door and looked up to see it open and the blonde appearing behind it, a smirk on his face as he recognized Yuuri from his prior delivery. "Ah, little piggy," the blonde said as he looked Yuuri up and down like he was surveying a piece of meat. "Here for the daily delivery to the old man?"

Yuuri nodded, looking at Yuri more closely. The blonde felt so familiar to Yuuri, like he knew him from somewhere. When the blonde turned, Yuuri jumped slightly as he realized where he had seen the young man before. _He was in my dream last night! He jumped out the window and ran into the woods when I made it to the mansion,_ he thought to himself as Yuri yelled into the home, "Victor! Your flowers are here!" He turned back to Yuuri with a scowl. "Victor should be here in a minute. I'm Yuri by the way. I'm Victor's half-brother, but I figured he already told you that. The guy I was playing Yahtzee with yesterday is Otabek, my lover. Guess it's to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you too. My name is Yuuri," Yuuri said, nodding his head a little in the blonde's direction as a sign of respect that his father had taught him.

"Yeah, I know," Yuri said with a grimace. "Victor hasn't stopped talking about you since yesterday. It's kinda annoying sometimes to listen to it because all he does his moon and complain."

"Excuse me?" Yuuri asked, confused at the blonde's statement. Why had Victor talked about him? It had only been a day and Yuuri still knew nothing about the man aside from his name and his relationship with the blonde.

"Shut it Yuri," Victor said, coming into the entrance and shoving the blonde out of the way. Making an obscene gesture and shooting Victor the bird, Yuri walked down the hallway, disappearing from Yuuri's view. "Hello Yuuri! You're right on time. I'm liking your punctuality," Victor said as he pulled out the money for the roses and handed it to Yuuri. Yuuri took the money and handed Victor the flowers, doing all he could to avoid touching Victor. "Sorry about Yuri. He doesn't have a filter for his mouth and says whatever comes to mind, no matter what it is and who he is around. He's completely harmless, kinda like a small kitten. Unless you're asking Otabek. Then he could tell you some stories about how Yuri got in trouble a couple of times with that mouth of his. We've tried reigning him in, but it's no use. He just keeps coming back tenfold when we try," he said with a laugh.

"H-He's fine, a little crude, but yeah he was harmless," Yuuri said, turning to leave. He didn't want to overstay his visit. Lord knew what would happen if he spent any more time near Victor.

Before he could move an inch, however, Victor caught his arm, making Yuuri turn his attention back to the man unwillingly. "I'll see you the same time tomorrow, Yuuri?" Yuuri became dizzy as a scent washed over him. The scent was musky but sweet, masculine with the hint of flowers. It took him a moment to realize it was roses. It must be Victor's scent; the man was leaning ever so close to him, so the scent couldn't have come from anywhere else.

Yuuri nodded jerkily as he tried to get the scent of Victor off his mind. It was beginning to arouse him. And the way his skin felt against his. The place Victor was touching was a piece of skin that was left uncovered by Yuuri's shirt. He regretted switching out of his long-sleeved shirt before leaving the shop. Victor's hand was hot on his skin, rising feelings in him that he didn't think he was capable of. "Y-Yeah, I'll be here," Yuuri mumbled before brushing Victor off, walking away faster than he thought was possible. He didn't dare look back as he exited the gates, heading back to the shop.

If we would have turned around, he would have seen Victor's eyes turn scarlet and a frown appear on his face.

* * *

Victor watched Yuuri leave, the feel of the human's skin still lingering on his fingertips. The human's skin had felt warm and smooth, just as he remembered it. It had been years since he had touched that skin. What he had done last night did not fulfill his sexual urges in any way. He wanted that man to wrap his body around his, clinging to him like his life depended on it. He knew his eyes had turned scarlet red as he watched Yuuri walk away, hurt that the man had brushed him off like he was nothing.

_That's because he doesn't know yet. Soon. It should only be a little longer before things pick up._

"Why did you let him go?" Otabek asked him as he came up behind Victor, who had turned his attention towards the other man when he felt his presence. Otabek was leaning against the open-door edge, regarding Victor with concerned but curious dark eyes.

"How could I get him to stay?" Victor asked instead, unwinding the roses from the wax paper Yuuri had placed them in. He gripped the plants tightly in his hand. "I can't have him just yet. He needs to come to me before I can take what's mine. That's the way it's always been and the way it will always be."

The scarlet-eyed man squeezed the roses in his hand, watching as they all withered in a matter of seconds as he drained the life from them. The roses barely put a dent into his hunger. _No matter how many roses I devour, my hunger will never be sated. Not until I have his whole body,_ he thought as he tossed the shriveled plants into the nearby bushes before brushing past Otabek and heading to his room. He needed to be alone until later that night when he could visit him again.

_Please, hurry and end my misery Yuuri. For my sake and for yours_...

* * *

Yuuri lounged on his bed later that night, staring up at the ceiling as he let the voices run through his mind. For some unknown reason, voices had been whispering in his mind for hours, which had shortly begun when he had returned from Victor's and hadn't stopped throughout the entire evening. He didn't know where they were coming from and why, but he knew one thing...

...The voices sounded like his own.

_Run! I must run! I must get to him! I must save him before it's too late!_

_Why did you leave me behind!? Don't you love me!? Why couldn't you take me with you!?_

_Why do I have to suffer like this? I just want to be put out of my misery..._

He shook his head, trying to drown out the words. _These voices are absurd. I must be going crazy,_ he thought as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come to him.

* * *

_The ocean at night was just as gorgeous as the night sky. He had never felt more at ease than when he was looking at the waves crashing against the shoreline. He could spend hours sitting on the cliff as he watched the night turn into day. There was something about the ocean that always called to him. Maybe in one of his past lives he had been a merman? He laughed at the thought._

"Georgi, you'll freeze out here," _a voice said at his side. He looked up to see Victor regarding him with gentle eyes. He was wearing a simple black satin robe, the chest part opened slightly showing his muscular chest and fine chest hair. Though the cool winter air made even him shiver, he knew Victor would never be affected._

_He smiled at the man._ "I'm fine, it's not cold out here. It's only chilly," _he replied bravely as he stood up and wrapped his arms around the man's neck._ "Besides, you always keep me warm when I need to be, don't you?" _He leaned in and littered kisses on his lover's neck._

"Be that is it may, I don't need you getting sick," _Victor replied as he wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing their bodies close together._ "It's time Georgi."

_He frowned as he pulled back and looked at Victor._ "But I don't want to. Why must I do it? Why can't we run away together? It can be different this time..."

"You know why," _Victor said as he released him._ "It must be done, just as it always has been."

"But it's different with us! You said you felt it! You said I was special."

_Victor rolled his eyes as he brandished a wooden stake, sharpened to a point at one end. He placed it in his hands._ "I lied to you. I said that to make you believe me. You were so easy to deceive, much easier than your last self."

"W-What? You mean...you've lied to me this entire time!? Everything was just a lie!?"

_Victor smirked._ "I said whatever I had to do to get you in my bed. You fell into my trap easily enough. None have you have ever been able to deny me before. Those that come after you will follow in the same path as you did. **Now kill me and end both our suffering**."

_He growled._ "You fucking son of a bitch! I love you!" _he yelled before taking the tip of the stake and piercing Victor's chest with it. He gasped as he did so, not being able to understand why he had done what he had done. He had stabbed the man he loved. He glared at Victor._ "You compelled me, didn't you!? Why would you do that!?"

_Victor smiled, blood pouring from his mouth as he fell to the ground. The man looked up at him as he said,_ "I did it because I love you and I didn't want to hurt you anymore. And you know sometimes love isn't enough for my hunger."

_Then Victor turned to ashes, the ashes blowing away as the wind carried them into the night sky and into the ocean below._

* * *

Yuuri startled awake as he those words washed over him, making his blood turn cold. The words and actions that had occurred during the dream had hit home, for a reason he did not know. He had killed Victor, but why? And what had happened after he had stabbed Victor? People didn't just turn into ash and disappear after dying. It didn't make any sense!

He sat up and jumped as a sting radiated from his rear, shocking him further awake. His eyes widened as he realized he was again naked in his bed. He knew he had gone to bed that night in a sleeveless black shirt and his boxers. Both were on the floor by his bed, shredded beyond recognition. How had he done that in his sleep?

He stood up and reached behind him, to the crack of his ass. His fingers caressed a slimy substance coming from the crevice. He brought his fingers to his face, examining them. It was a milky white substance that dripped down his digits.

_Semen,_ he thought. Had he fingered himself? Before he could think further, a scent caught his attention. The scent surrounded him, making him gasp and choke with nausea as he used his clean hand to hold his nose. He knew that scent. The scent was musky but sweet, masculine with the hint of roses.

It was _Victor's_ scent.

Why was he smelling it in his bedroom of all places? Why had the scent surrounded him when he had woken up?

After a few moments, realization finally hit him. He ran to his bathroom, his stomach contents rising as he collapsed next to the toilet. He hurled into the toilet, his body shaking as his stomach became empty of all its contents.

He had been violated...violated by the man he had found an attraction to when he had entered the flower shop. But how? How did Victor manage to enter his home and do these things to him without him noticing? Had he been drugged?

Yuuri knew one thing for sure. He was going to find out.


	3. The Mystery Is A Man's Worst Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time around. This is coming to an end, prob 2 more chapters. :)

**From VN**

How long would it take you two to get to Hasetsu?

 

**To VN**

!?!?

What did you do mister!?!?

 

**From VN**

It’s time to reveal the truth to him.

 

**To VN**

(つ﹏⊂) FINALLY! Do you know how hard it’s been!?!?

 

**From VN**

I know, and I will make it up to you. But I need you both here ASAP. He’ll need you just as much as he’ll need me, as hard as it is for me to admit that.

 

**To VN**

Say no more sir! We will be there as quickly as possible! く（＠Д＠）

* * *

After what felt like hours but was truly only a few minutes since he had been here, Yuuri walked away from his hiding place behind some bushes that pushed against the gate of the Nikiforov property and made his way to the entrance, determination in every step he took. He wanted to know what the mystery behind Victor was, including his housemates Yuri and Otabek. He had stayed up all night after waking up, afraid to go back to sleep in fear of what might happen. He was scared Victor would return or he would dream about the man again, neither he was willing to face at that moment because he was still trying to calm down from what had happened to him. He had been raped, violated by the man he had become attracted to.

He took a deep breath at the entrance before marching up to the door, pounding his fist on it hard in his rage, the wood numbing his hand as it connected with the structure. It was around eight in the morning, the sun still making its way into the clear blue sky. He placed his hands on his hips as he waited for someone to answer the door. After a few minutes of waiting, Yuuri heard the locks being undone. He watched as the door swung open and Otabek appeared in the doorway, the broad-chested man rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He yawned before regarding Yuuri with sleepy eyes. "Delivery boy? It isn't time for you to deliver the flowers yet..."

Yuuri crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm here to see Victor."

Otabek raised a brow at Yuuri's posture and tone. "I'm sorry, but he isn't awake right now. We usually don't wake up to around noon or a little after that."

Yuuri shrugged. "Then _wake_ him up. I need to speak with him, _now_. I'm willing to wait here while you do so."

Otabek shook his head. "Listen, Yuuri is it? Why don't you come back when he's awake? I don't want to wake him up just because you have your boxers in a twist and are demanding to see him. So why don't you turn around, go back to your little flower shop, and wait until the flower delivery later today to speak with Victor then."

Yuuri grabbed Otabek by the collar of his shirt, his tone becoming very deep as he said, "Listen here, asshole. I want to see Victor. I am not leaving until I do. Ever since I met him, I've been plagued with weird dreams, I can't stop thinking about him, and I keep hearing these voices inside my head that are driving me crazy. Let's not forget that I woke up last night completely nude with no recollection as to the reason why, but I _know_ that I smelt Victor all around me in my room. I know that son of a bitch violated me while I was sleeping last night, and I want answers now!"

Otabek's eyes widened as Yuuri spoke. He had seen the man angry before, many years ago when he was on one of his tirades. Before Otabek could speak, he heard Victor's voice behind him say, "Yuuri, please let Otabek go. He did no harm therefore he shouldn't be punished for my actions. And I do believe you don't want to incur Yura's wrath either."

Yuuri jumped as Victor appeared in the doorway next to Otabek, a blush creeping on his face as the man leaned in as he spoke, his breath and scent emitting from him as he did so. Yuuri let go of Otabek, who fixed his collar before shooting a glare at Victor and disappearing, leaving them alone in the doorway.

Yuuri fixed Victor with a glower as he pointed a finger at the man's chest. "What the fuck did you do to me last night?"

Victor opened the door wider. "Why don't you come in? I will tell you everything you need to know."

"Everything?" Yuuri asked, lowering his hand. That was the reason he had come. He was not leaving without answers.

Victor nodded. "I'll explain the dreams, the voices, and the reason why I came to you last night."

_You must get away! Run before it's too late_ , a voice yelled in his head, which he ignored as he entered the mansion. Victor closed the door before he walked down the hallway until they made it to a room to the right of the sun room. He gestured for Yuuri to enter first, who did, looking around at his surroundings as he did so. The room looked to be their living room. It had a large couch and two armchairs that surrounded a glass table. On the wall across the furniture was a flat screen television and underneath was at least a dozen pictures. In one of the armchairs sat Otabek with Yuri in his lap, both looking up as Yuuri and Victor entered the room with looks of curiosity.

Victor took the armchair next to Yuri and Otabek, leaving Yuuri to sit on the couch across from them and the table. _Good, I have something between us. Not that it will do me any good_. Yuuri sat on the edge of the couch, folding his hands in his lap as he regarded the strangers with questioning eyes.

"He's quicker this time," Yuri stated, starting the conversation as he looked between Yuuri and Victor. "Probably the brightest out of all of them. Positive will be safe?" The blonder directed this question to Victor.

Victor smirked as he continued to look at Yuuri. "We'll be fine," he replied.

" _This time_? What do you mean?" Yuuri asked, looking at Yuri with confusion.

Otabek answered for his lover. "This isn't the first time we've met, Yuuri. We've known you for many, many years."

"How is that possible?"

Victor crossed his legs as he relaxed into his chair before turning his attention towards his housemates. "Do you mind excusing us for a while guys? I want to have this conversation privately with Yuuri." Both nodded as they stood and left the room, leaving Victor and Yuuri to themselves. "Now that we're alone, what do you want to know? Do you want to know everything, no matter what the details are?"

Yuuri nodded, visibly gulping as nerves wracked his body. "I don't care. I want answers. Who _are_ you Victor?"

Victor laughed. "It's not really a matter of who, but what I am," Victor commented casually as he stood from his seat and made his way over to the mantle where the pictures were lined up. "Let's say, for the who part, I am Victor Nikiforov. I was twenty-three when my life changed forever." He paused, staring at a picture of Yuri and Otabek on their anniversary, both of his friends wrapped up in one another as the picture was shot by Victor himself. No matter how many years passed by, his attack had always haunted him. It had made him a better being, but the nightmares were always there.

"What happened?" Yuuri asked, breaking Victor out of his haze.

Victor shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he kept his back to Yuuri and walked to the window, watching as the sun finished rising to the horizon. "I was coming back from visiting my mother. I would visit her every Sunday after church to see how she was doing. I decided to walk down an alleyway because it was about to storm, and I wanted to get home before the heavens rained down upon me because I couldn't afford to be sick at the time. I was walking, my attention elsewhere, when I was attacked from behind. A... creature I had heard rumors of, but I had never encountered before, had pinned me to the ground before I could even think about what was happening. That thing tore my body to shreds while it took from me what it was after. It would shred open my skin and then sink its teeth into my flesh until it had decided it wanted a different spot. It lasted for well over thirty minutes. By the time it was done with me, I looked like a corpse. Hell, I felt like I was dead even on the inside. But what I didn't know was I was far from dying at that point. I was _turning_."

Yuuri stood from his seat as he asked, "Turning? Turning into what?"

Victor turned around, his eyes piercing Yuuri with the gaze. As Yuuri watched, he saw the man's oceanic eyes turn crimson red. Yuuri could see Victor's fingernails extend to sharp black points. Victor opened his mouth, giving Yuuri a toothy smile. Yuuri jumped as he noticed what was in Victor's mouth.

_Fangs_.

Yuuri screamed.

* * *

Yuri jumped as he heard the human's scream radiate through the mansion before it stopped suddenly. He frowned as he looked up from his book to settle his gaze on Otabek, who was massaging his feet as he read a magazine. "Damn, was he born a banshee this time around?" Yuri joked as he turned to the next page of his book.

Otabek smiled as he looked up from his magazine. "That was quick. I thought Victor would drag it out like he always does. He's really desperate this time, da?"

Yuri nodded. "I think he's tired of fighting with himself. The hunger is driving him insane. The bastard has almost been insufferable."

"Da. No matter how much we offer our blood, he just doesn't budge. I guess that's why we love him though," Otabek added, going back to his magazine.

Yuri nodded, more to himself than anyone as he looked out the window. He hated seeing Victor starving and desperate, but he knew the man would not give in to his hunger. He had promised himself and his lover that he would not kill anyone, no matter how bad it had gotten.

But he was tired of seeing his friend suffer. He wanted his brother to be happy. Maybe this time, maybe Yuuri could change that. He certainly wished the human would save his friend...

...Even if it meant changing himself in the process.

* * *

" **Stop screaming** ," Victor commanded, his tone washing over Yuuri making the human immediately stop in the process. "Khorosho. **Now sit down and keep your mouth shut**." Yuuri immediately sat down, his mouth muffling his voice as he tried to speak, failing in the process.

_What the hell? Why can't I fucking speak_ , he thought to himself as Victor returned to his seat, no longer sporting the crimson eyes, nails, or fangs.

"You can't speak because I compelled you," Victor said, his blue eyes piercing something inside of Yuuri.

_Hold up, you can read minds too? That's just terrific._

Victor smirked at the human's sarcasm. Yep, that indeed sounded like him. "I can do that, my dearest Yuuri, and much, much more. You have no clue what I am truly capable of."

_Fuck! What do you want with me? What did I ever do to you to want to kill me?_

"Kill you? I don't want to kill you Yuuri," Victor said with a sigh as he cupped his cheek with his hand and leaned on his arm for support. " _Far_ from it. We have so much history, Yuuri. Enough to make it _impossible_ for me to hurt you."

_Oh yeah? You don't consider violating me hurting me? What are you, some sick psychopathic rapist?_

Victor rolled his eyes and scoffed in distaste. "Believe it or not Yuuri, I know you _want_ me. Ever since I first walked into you shop a couple of days ago you haven't been able to stop thinking about me. I've listened to your thoughts, I've seen what you've dreamed at night since finding you again."

_You wish vampire. I only liked you because of your scent_ , Yuuri thought as he turned his head, feigning ignorance and looking away from Victor. He wasn't going to give the vampire the satisfaction of letting him see he was right, Yuuri had been thinking about Victor nonstop since he had laid eyes on him.

"My scent is only one of the reasons why you are attracted to me," Victor said, getting up and walking to Yuuri. Yuuri's panicked as he felt Victor straddle his lap, his eyes meeting the vampire's as Victor licked his lips sinfully. "There are many things that attract you to me. My scent, my body, my voice," the blue-eyed man said as he placed his lips next to Yuuri's ear, feeling the human shiver as he whispered in his ear. "You are attracted to my eyes, my hair, my ass. You always have been, ever since we first met all those years ago..."

_What do you guys keep going on about? I've never met you before in my life,_ Yuuri yelled in his mind.

Victor leaned back up, looking into Yuuri's eyes as he replied, "Yuuri, my dearest Yuuri. I'm going to tell you about you, about me...about us. This story, I can guarantee you will find the most intriguing."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos is appreciated :) Until next time!


End file.
